Flawed Beautiful Creatures
by Lovin'YouIsLikeADeathWish
Summary: Onyx is dead and her long lost sister is also gone,Puff two only family she had lift her alone on this cold cruel world. She tired of living as a wanted criminal and wants to just give up on life it's self. But, Virgil take's pity on Puff and help her turn her life around into something "beautiful".


Onyx is dead, he risked his own life for Puff . They robbed a bank the held up for three hours taking all the money and robbing everyone in their making them take off their jewelry and personal belongings that's worth money . They escape at a back exist that led out to a back alley. A bunch of cops squared cars came blocking Puff and Onyx from their escape route. The police officers came out their cars and pointed their guns at Puff and Onyx . They both turned around to find another escape route,Puff was going to fly off with the bag full of money and stolen goods they took from people in the bank. Like her and Onyx had planned if the cops came. Puff was about to turned into smoke then a cop shot her leg twice. she told Onyx to go with out her and take the bag, but he didn't leave her.

"I'm not leaving you here!".

Onyx grabbed her bridle style held her tight well running fast as he could to find another way out in the alley. He was shot multiple times in the back but that didn't stop him cause he didn't feel any pain. Then he got shot in the back the head three times by a sniper on a roof top near by .Puff didn't notice until she felt blood running her face she looked at Onyx and screamed .

**"ONYYXXXX!"**

Puff been crying all day not knowing what to do now. Her partner in crime and best friend is gone she has nobody left. Onyx was pretty much was her only family. Her mother traded her and her older sister for drugs never to be seen again She doesn't know where her sister is, last time she saw her was at her wedding. She promise Puff she'll come back to get her out of Paris Island and she can live in the surbors in Gotham with her and her new husband that Puff didn't like, but like her mother was never seen again. But she didn't give up hope she'll be with her sister and they can be a family again . Her adoptive father whose a drug dealing pimp that her mother gave away to. Raised her as his own is in prison and not coming out anytime soon. After he was sentences she was sent to a foster home where she meet Onyx.

"Puff you have an visiter" the doctor said as she came in the room with someone behind. Its was Dakota's number one hero, Static(Virgil).

"Your here to see me suffer" Puff ask as she cried harder.

"No, I came to see you...to see you okay" Virgil said a he stood across from Puff.

"Why...I'm your enemy" Puff wished Onyx was still with her.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love" Virgil looked at Puff with sorry eyes.

"We're not bad people me and Onyx...nor we want to hurt anyone" she turned to look out the window.

"We're were just trying to survive...we have no one but each other... we lived in a foster home " Puff notice it began to snow outsisde as she kept looking out the window it was supposed to be 20 below degrees later on that night.

"When the bang happened it changed Onyx completely and the foster home kicked him out and I went with him, we dropped out of school and lived on the streets for months I looked for a job everyday but none of them would hire me" She stopped she didn't want to continued.

"J-just leave me alone" Puff cried even harder then before.

Virgil left the room to leave Puff by herself and walked up to her doctor.

"Will she be okay?" the doctor turned and looked up at him.

"She's been shot twice in her left leg , but she'll be fine other than that , she's still shocked about her friend".

"What happened when I got there the police said a meta-human been killed by a sniper and didn't tell me nothing else" he was very curious of what have happened.

"Well, I did some reach search on Princess Gomes, a.k.a Puff who's born in Kingston, Jamaica but came to America when she was only two months with her sister and mother " she said open a folder with papers about Puff and Onyx.

"I also so did research on her partner Santiago Lopez, a.k.a Onyx from Havana, Cuba , I ran his DNA to find out who he really is, little is known about him just his birthplace, name and age and when he came to the U.S is unknown .Both robbed a bank this morning at 11:15, they tried to escape out a back alley the police showed up and told them to freeze .But they made a run for it one cops shot Puff twice cause she tried to change herself with a bag of money in her hand. corroding to one of the police officer said that Puff she told Onyx to leave her with out. But he didn't leave her and grabbed her well running away and sniper took him out".

"Does she have any family that you know of" Virgil said feeling sorry for Puff.

"Well her mother died from a drug overdose three years ago, her father where about are unknown and her older sister Kenna..." the doctor was silent.

"What about her sister".

"Her sister was murder by her abusive husband yesterday morning...witnesses said she ran outside and yelled for help a bunch of neighbors went to up to her and her ask what happened she was beaten pretty badly" she closed her folder and continued.

"Her husband came out the house with a gun witnesses tried to get her away from him , but...before they could he shot her four times and a couple of by standers...she died on the scene. I was going to tell her when she start to recover, but their going to transport her to a meta-human hospital so I have no choice".

The doctor walked into Puff room and closed the door behind her. Virgil watched through the window. Puff face twitched and her whole body was shaking as the doctor her about her sister.

**"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"** she yelled of the top of her lungs. She kicked and screamed. Nurses came in to calm her down.

Virgil kinda know how she feeling. He felt the same when his mom died but losing a friend and a sister. Virgil couldn't know what he would do if he lost Richie or Sharon and not having is dad around would have made it even worst. Virgil walked down the hall thinking what if that was him. Leaving in a foster home then wind up living in the streets because your friend is different from others. Having to rob banks to survive. Even dough there's different ways to survive with doing criminal things. But what if that was him what would he do and how would be able to live with himself.


End file.
